A Secret Revealed
by KJmom
Summary: Scorpius has a secret.  Harry will be stunned.  Albus will be angry.  And Draco...?  Harry/Scorpius slash


**A/N: I own nothing, and I do mean nothing, that you recognize. It all belongs to someone way more talented than I am. Yay! My first crossgen! Since it is clearly stated that Scorpius is out of school, it can rightfully be inferred that he is an adult (though not by much). So, there's nothing underage. Thanks to Lori for the beta, she's uber fantastic. Love you all!**

Scorpius jumped when the front door opened, casting warm light from within the house on his back.

"Scorpius? Where's Al?"

The young man was sitting hunched over on Harry's porch, and his partner in crime was no where to be seen. The boys had been almost inseparable since their first year at Hogwarts, and that hadn't changed in the year since they'd been out of school. Scorpius practically lived with them, but Harry quite enjoyed it.

Since his split with Ginny, the house had been too quiet. With Lily and Al at Hogwarts, and James living on his own, Harry had been alone for the last school year. He'd been more than happy to welcome Scorpius into his home. He'd even given the blonde free rein with the guestroom.

Scorpius and Al had been discussing the possibility of going into business together, and Harry had been doing everything he could to help them see their ideas come to fruition. But, tonight, for the first time, the boys had a screaming match. Of course, it had been under the privacy of a silencing charm, but it had been a weak one. Harry hadn't been able to make out words, but the anger had pulsated readily.

"He left."

Harry wanted to ask so many questions, but it was obvious Scorpius wasn't ready to talk about it. So, Harry did the 'man' thing, and summoned two beers from the kitchen. Popping them open, he passed one to the younger man.

"Thanks."

Harry nodded as he sat down and rested his elbows on his knees, letting the beer dangle from one hand.

He studied Scorpius out of the corner of his eye, as the blonde nursed his drink.

So very much like his father, but so different as well. Scorpius was proud, but not arrogant. He was intelligent, but not a braggart about it. He was beautiful, but not conceited. In short, he was everything good about Draco Malfoy, with almost none of the things Harry despised.

"I don't think he's coming back tonight." Scorpius' voice cracked on the last word, and Harry saw a tear splash onto the step below them.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arm around shaking shoulders, and pulled Scorpius into his side. He was a parent, first and foremost, and his body always moved on autopilot when one of his children needed him. And, it wasn't like that was the first time he'd ever hugged Scorpius either. He could count numerous times over the last eight years that he'd embraced Scorpius' slender frame.

Barking out either a harsh sob, or a crazed laugh, Scorpius pulled away.

"Merlin, if he saw _that_…"

Harry was confused, "If who saw what?"

Scorpius only shook his head, as he stood.

"Never mind. Harry, can I talk to you?"

"Of course, you know you can. Or, I hope you know."

This time, Harry knew the sound that came from Scorpius was a laugh, though it sounded a bit off.

"Yeah, well, this will be nothing like the conversations we've had before. You might even decide to toss me out after."

Standing as quickly as he could, Harry firmly gripped the blonde's shoulder, and used his thumb to guide Scorpius' eyes to meet his own.

"There is absolutely _nothing_ you could tell me that would make me do that. I love you just as much as I love Al, Lily, and Jamie."

His reply was slightly bitter, "Yeah, trust me, I know."

Harry led them in the house, and sat Scorpius down on the couch.

Still standing, Harry said, "Alright, let's have it."

Scorpius smirked - and why didn't that irate Harry as much as Draco's always did? - and switched their positions.

Guiding Harry to the couch, Scorpius said, "I think it would be better if you're the one sitting."

Harry could think of nothing bad enough to warrant the worry and fear on Scorpius' face, and said so.

"Just wait, it's coming." Taking a deep breath, and watching Harry closely, Scorpius spoke, "I'm gay."

Before Harry could stop himself, he shot off the couch and demanded, "Is that what Al's so upset over? I swear, I'll-"

"No, Al's known that for years, Please, sit back down?"

A million thoughts flashed through Harry's mind, until it settled on what seemed like the most likely scenario. Why hadn't Harry realized? All these years, the way Scorpius was always here, how close the boys were, all those things had been clues. Why hadn't Harry seen it?

"You and Al?"

Though Harry hadn't finished the thought out loud, Scorpius seemed to understand, and shook his head.

"Oh…" Then another idea occurred to him, one that seemed even more likely. "You're in love with my son."

Oh, god, poor Scorpius. It was one thing to be rejected by someone you barely know, but your best friend?

"Not hardly. Harry, if you'll sit down, and let me talk, instead of jumping to conclusions, I promise I'll get there, alright?"

Even more curious and baffled, Harry lowered himself to the couch, and tried to appear calm. Scorpius, on the other hand, began pacing.

"Al has always known I fancied boys. Hell, I think he knew before I did. But, our fight did have something to do with it. Harry, do you remember a few years ago, when I missed family dinner for a few weeks?"

It was four weeks, to be exact, and Al had said that Scorpius was on an extended Holiday with his mum. But, Harry had always wondered about that, because there'd been no owls, and Al had been depressed the entire time.

"Well, that was the first fight we ever had. We fought because I told him something he didn't want to hear - though I think he already suspected. He made me promise to never tell anyone else my secret, and I agreed. I think that's the only reason we were able to save our friendship. But, we're so much older now, and things have changed, I thought he'd be more understanding. I guess I was wrong."

"Scorpius?" Now, Harry was scared, but he couldn't explain - even to himself - why that was the case.

Ignoring Harry's interruption, Scorpius continued, "I brought it up again tonight. He was mad that I even mentioned it, but when I told him what I planned to do, he went crazy. I tried to calm him down. I told him it wouldn't change anything between us, but he's always been more realistic than I. I was so stupid to think we'd be able to carry on like normal if I opened my mouth. None of us will, it will change everything, but I can't do this anymore. I've lived with this for years. When I thought it was just a silly crush, keeping quiet seemed like the smart thing to do. But, I know differently now. It isn't just a crush, and it's not going away. The only thing I can do, is to face this head on."

Harry's palms were sweating, and his heart rate was through the roof. The biggest part of him wanted to be wrong about his newest assumption. But, there was a tiny part of him, buried deep down under layers of propriety, that wanted to be right.

"Scorpius?" He needed to say more, but that tiny bit was growing, and it was clouding his ability to think, or say much more than the blonde's name.

Scorpius stopped pacing, and sank into the chair to Harry's right. Hiding his head in his hands, he uttered words that seemed to echo through the house and bounce off the walls, even after he quit speaking, "I'm in love with _you_, Harry."

_In love_

_I'm in love with you_

_I'm in love with you, Harry._

Harry couldn't say anything. Harry couldn't think past those words for a few minutes. Then, auto-parent took over, and inside, man-Harry slumped in relief.

"Okay. So, that's what Al's upset over? We'll fix it. I'll find him, bring him home, and we'll all sit down and talk. Everything will be as right as rain shortly, you'll see, Scorpius."

Having leapt from the couch as soon as parent-Harry took over, Harry turned toward the door, only to be stopped by a warm hand on his arm.

"Harry, please. Say something to me. Al will come home soon enough, but I'd like to make sure we're okay before he does. If he sees that you can handle my revelation without freaking out, it'll make it so much easier for him."

But, Harry didn't know what to say. It seemed too blasé to just say 'thank you.' He was too worried about the answer to ask 'since when.' And, he couldn't, wouldn't, most certainly should _not_ entertain the idea of kissing the boy. The _boy._ Scorpius was anything but a child. He was Harry's child's _best friend._ Harry had a son _older_ than Scorpius. And Draco? Merlin, what would he think? And, Harry quickly discarded that question, because it wasn't helping to convince him to behave.

Slowly turning, Harry faced Scorpius, who stepped back to give them some space. "I don't know what to say."

The look on Harry's face must have been frightening, because Scorpius took another step back.

"Say you still care about me, say this doesn't change us, please tell me you're not throwing me out. I don't expect anything, Harry. I swear to you, if you were still married, I would have never said a word. I mean, I know there's no chance of you reciprocating, but I didn't even want to _try_ to tempt you when you were with Ginny." Scorpius was almost hyperventilating, and though Harry knew it had to be hard for him, he was still looking Harry straight in the eye. He was begging for Harry to just be okay with his proclamation.

But, he didn't know the war that was raging inside Harry just then. Man-Harry was trying to assert dominance, and Parent-Harry was insisting on holding the reigns. Man-Harry wanted to ravish the _man_ in front of him. Parent-Harry wanted to comfort the _child_ that was hurting.

He'd never fancied himself in love with Scorpius, but he'd always been aware of the boy's attractiveness. Yes, and he had been aware of it years before it was appropriate. But, he'd always pushed it to the back of his mind. He'd never even allowed himself fantasies. It just wasn't right. But now, the boy was grown. Scorpius was an adult, and completely of age to make his own decisions.

He settled somewhere between the devil on his left shoulder, and the angel on his right, "And now, you are trying to tempt me?"

Scorpius blushed, and dropped his gaze to the floor, "No…I…I just wanted to get it off my chest. But," Coyly, but a bit unsure, Scorpius sized Harry up through the fringe that had fallen over his forehead, "Are you tempted?"

And because the boy just looked too delicious, and unknowingly seductive, Harry replied, "If I am?"

A sharp inhale and a nibble to Scorpius' bottom lip propelled Harry forward, and their lips met.

Scorpius' lips were full and lush, his body warm, hard, and inviting. Harry clasped his hands on either side of Scorpius' face, and used his tongue to pry the man's mouth open. He traced every tooth, then every ridge on the roof of Scorpius' mouth. As their tongues dueled frantically, Scorpius' hands roamed over Harry's chest and abdomen.

Suddenly, Scorpius pulled away panting. "Ha-Harry?"

They were still so close that Harry felt Scorpius' lips move as he spoke.

"What are we doing?"

Not sure himself, Harry went with the obvious, "Kissing."

It earned him a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, but I mean… Do you really want this?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be doing it." And, Harry did want it. As a matter of fact, he wanted more, right then.

But, when Harry leaned in, to continue, Scorpius stepped back, out of reach.

"Harry, what do you want from me? I'll give you whatever you want, but I just need to know. Have you ever been with a man before? Will this just be a few snogs? A shag? Is it a one-off? Do you want a…a relationship?"

Scorpius looked so vulnerable, and so very breakable. Harry realized he had the power to destroy the kid, and he did not want to do that. But, neither did he know what he wanted from Scorpius.

Harry dropped his hands and head, and sighed, "I don't know."

Before Harry could think of something, anything, else to say, Scorpius asked, "Did you enjoy that? Kissing me?"

There was no hesitation from Harry, either internally, or with his verbal answer, "Gods, yes." Harry knew if Scorpius only dropped his gaze a bit lower, he'd see just how much Harry had liked it. There was an obvious tightening of the front of Harry's trousers.

"Okay, I can work with that." Moving to the couch, Scorpius motioned for Harry to join him. "Come here."

And, just that like, Harry was no longer in control of the situation, and he didn't mind a bit. Settling down, facing each other, one leg tucked under their bodies, Scorpius asked again, "Have you ever been with another man?"

Harry shook his head.

X.X

There was not a doubt in Scorpius' mind; he knew he could make Harry come. He knew that he could have the older man moaning and writhing within minutes. Harry had just been entirely too enthusiastic during their kiss. He was also pretty sure that Harry would come back for more. But, Scorpius wanted more than just sex. He'd settle for that, if he had to, but he was going to try to come out of this with what he really wanted. So, he'd have to give Harry a taste, but not much more.

Scorpius rose up, so that he was kneeling on the cushion in front of Harry. Pulling Harry's legs out straight, Scorpius eased up Harry's body, until he was straddling the man's thighs. He kept a close eye on Harry's face, and was pleased to see his expression slipping into dazed excitement.

Harry's hands gripped Scorpius' hips tightly, and his fingers brushed warmly under the hem of Scorpius' shirt. He couldn't help the shiver that ran through him at Harry's touch. His eyes shut for a second, and when they reopened, Harry was looking at him in awe.

"You feel so good." To punctuate his statement, Harry arched up slightly, and his clothed cock brushed Scorpius' . At the touch, Harry moaned, and bit his bottom lip. Yeah, this would be quite easy. It wouldn't take much to have Harry craving him.

"It gets better." Without allowing even one more kiss, Scorpius brought his trembling hand to the front of Harry's trousers. The need to see, hold, touch, taste, and manipulate Harry's bare cock was great, but Scorpius resisted. Instead, he applied gentle but firm pressure to the hard length through Harry's trousers.

Throwing his head back, Harry exclaimed, "Oh _fuck_, Scorpius." His name rolled of Harry's tongue, so sibilantly that Harry might have been speaking in parseltongue. Scorpius had always loved the way his name sounded from Harry's lips, but at that moment, it sounded like pure sex, and so much better than it had ever been.

Working his hand harder and faster, he marveled at the way Harry's body rolled and thrust beneath him. Merlin, if he were only naked and seated firmly on that cock. He could just imagine the way the head of Harry's prick would brush his prostate with every roll of the man's hips. And, fuck, to have Harry's hand on him as he softly rocked them to climax.

But, he reminded himself, this wasn't about him, it was about Harry. Though, he was sure Harry would enjoy that, he wanted to give Harry something to think about, something more to want. If he gave it all right then, what would the man have to look forward to?

Harry was close, so Scorpius increased the pressure of his palm, and leaned forward. He stretched as far as he could, and latched onto the skin under Harry's right ear. After a few more squeezes to the cock under his hand, Scorpius whispered, "Come, Harry. Come for me."

And, Harry did - suddenly and violently.

"Fuck, gods _yes_. _Scorpius_!" Harry's body shuddered, and Scorpius ached with the need to join him in ecstasy. Breathing heavily, Harry shifted, and pulled Scorpius to his chest.

Before Scorpius knew what the man was about, Harry had popped the buttons on Scorpius' trousers, and was fishing his cock out.

"Harry-"

"Shhh." And though this hadn't been in his plan, Scorpius snapped his mouth shut and lifted his hips to make room for Harry's hand.

"Turn over."

Scorpius complied. With a bit of grunting and rearranging, he found himself sprawled on his back over Harry's body, with his trousers wide open and his cock jutting out happily.

Harry didn't dally. Shortly, Scorpius was mewling and arching under Harry's ministrations. It was a bit rougher than Scorpius was used to, and Harry's hands weren't nearly as smooth as his own, but it was absolutely perfect. He'd dreamed about being in this position - and others - with Harry for so long, and he wasn't disappointed with the reality.

When Harry's thumb pressed expertly against his slit, Scorpius hissed, "_Yes_."

"That's it. Feel good?"

"Yes…yes…yes…" Scorpius couldn't say anything else, but Harry accepted it as encouragement, and sped up his hand.

Feeling his muscles start to tense, Scorpius knew his orgasm would follow shortly. When Harry moaned his name into his ear, Scorpius broke.

His orgasm clenched his belly, burned its way through his gut, and pulsed out of his cock in an explosion that took his breath.

"_Oooooooh_." His cock twitched a few more times, as Harry milked every last drop from him.

Just as Scorpius collapsed, exhaustedly, onto Harry, they heard the front door open. Al was home.

With only a few minutes to get them presentable, Scorpius was thankful that Harry was so adept with wandless magic. They were cleaned in a second, and Scorpius fastened the last button on his trousers as Al rounded the corner in the sitting room.

"Scor- Oh." Al's eyes widened comically, then narrowed as he took in their disheveled clothes and reddened faces.

"Oh my _god_. What are you _doing_?" Scorpius had expected Al's anger to be directed at him, so he was shocked when the stormy eyes focused intently on Harry.

"Al-"

"No, don't even 'Al' me. I guess he told you,, didn't he? Why else would you be rolling around together? What, you thought 'Oh, here's somebody in love with the Great Harry Potter, bet I can get a quick shag out of him'? He's in love with you, you prat! Did you even stop to think how much it would hurt him? You shag him, then he has to live with you, _see_ you, every fucking day. I can't believe you, Dad."

With every word of his tirade, Al was getting more and more worked up. Harry was speechless with disbelief, and Scorpius finally understood why Al was so upset over his obsession with Harry. He wasn't really mad that Scorpius was in love with the man, he was worried that Scorpius would get hurt.

"Albus Severus Potter, do _not_ speak to your father like that." Scorpius voice was cold and deadly, but he pleaded with his eyes for Al to calm down.

Al whirled around and faced his best friend, "And you… My dad isn't even gay. And…and, he's been hurt too much. His split with Mom almost killed him. He doesn't need some teenager waltzing into his life and making it difficult for him. Sure, you love him now, but what happens when you lose interest? Have you thought about how much that will hurt him? He rearranges his whole life for you, comes out as gay - when he's never shown an interest in other men before - then you're just gone."

Al was shaking, and his voice was cracking with emotion. It broke Scorpius' heart to see his poised best friend so overcome with worry, concern, and anger. Without considering the consequences, he strode forward, and pulled Al into a hug. When Al tried to fight, Scorpius just held on tighter.

"It's okay, Al. Your Dad didn't take advantage of me, you know him better than that. And, you know I've been in love with him for years, that isn't going to change." Finally, Al acquiesced, and relaxed into the comfort Scorpius was offering.

"Just calm down, Al. We'll talk about this, ok?" When Harry spoke, Al laughed.

"Oh yeah, this is a conversation I'm really looking forward to. The I'm-sorry-I'm-shagging-your-best-mate talk. That's one every boy wants to have with his father." With that, the tension in the room seemed to dissipate, and Harry laughed as well. Scorpius didn't join them, but he did relax some.

"Look, Dad, I don't want to discuss your relationship with Scorpius." Pulling away from his friend, and locking eyes with his dad, Al continued, "But, I won't stand for you using him. If you're going to be shagging him, then you date him properly as well. That means dinner, holding hands, kissing in public, and not hiding him. He deserves that. No matter what he's said, he can't handle a casual thing with you. So, if you aren't willing to give him what he wants - what he _needs_ - then walk away now, and chalk this up to hormones. You can think about it, but I'm stealing Scorpius for a while. There are some things I need to apologize for, and he owes me a few as well."

Scorpius had just long enough to take in Harry's shocked and confused face before he was pulled up the stairs.

X.X

Harry was stunned, to say the least. With shaking hands, he poured himself a drink, and slumped onto the chair by the fireplace. How did he always get himself into messes? And it was a mess.

If Scorpius didn't feel as strongly as he did, Harry wouldn't be quite so confused. There was still enough of the old Harry in him, that he would be able to experiment a bit without very much guilt. He'd have a few roll arounds with the boy, and figure out what he wanted. But, he couldn't do that with someone who claimed to have been in love with him for a very long time.

He couldn't hurt Scorpius, but he really didn't know what he wanted. What he did know, however, was that he'd thoroughly enjoyed having the horny boy on top of him. He'd loved the way their bodies fit together, the way Scorpius had been so responsive, and the way he'd come harder than he had in years. And, in his pants, nonetheless.

But, could he have a real relationship with Scorpius? He really wasn't sure. It wasn't the press, or the public he was worried about. He just didn't know if he knew how to _do_ a relationship anymore. The only real one he'd ever had, had fallen apart in his clenching fist. He'd tried so hard to make her happy, given her everything she wanted, and more, and still she'd left him. It wasn't really the fact Scorpius was a male - or even so much that he was so young - Harry was worried that he'd fuck it up.

He spent almost an hour weighing his options, and considering every way it could go wrong. Finally, he decided that love was a leap of faith. And, he may not be in love with Scorpius yet, but he thought it wouldn't take much. He couldn't know what would happen, or if they'd make it, but he'd never know if he didn't try.

After being immobile for so long, he leapt from his chair and bounded up the stairs in a flurry. If he didn't do this right now, he might lose his nerve. Or, talk himself out of it. Pounding on Scorpius' bedroom door, he held his breath while he waited for it to open.

X.X

"Scorp, I'm so sorry I called you a gold-digging twink." Al started apologizing the minute they were through the door, and Scorpius followed suit.

"Yeah, and I'm sorry I called you a close-minded bigot." And, as easy as that, they were best mates again, and giggled at their insults.

Until Scorpius became very serious, and said, "I really thought you weren't coming back. I thought you were so mad at me that-"

"Never. I was upset, and I guess I still am, but I love you, yeah? You're my best friend, and I don't know what I'd do without you. Can we just forget I acted like an arse and move on?"

Scorpius nodded, and pulled Al into one more hug, before they flopped onto the bed.

Staring at the ceiling, Scorpius said, "Fuck, this is so hard. You're always the one I talk to about the random, unimportant men in my life. Now, the most important man is a real possibility, and I can't discuss it with you."

Surprisingly, Al inquired, "Why?"

"Um, he's your _dad_."

"Well, I'll compartmentalize. Isn't that what Aunt Hermione always says you should do in situations like this?"

Scorpius laughed, "I don't think your aunt had situations like _this_ in mind."

Al rolled over and propped himself on his elbow so he could see Scorpius properly, "Yeah, but it'll work. I'll just put the knowledge that I walked in on my dad and my best friend at the back of my mind. Tell me what happened."

Still not sure it was a good idea, but since he needed to talk about what happened, Scorpius started, "Well, first he thought you were mad because I'm gay."

"Really? He thought I didn't know? How the hell-"

"He didn't know. I honestly thought that when I said it, he'd tell me he'd known forever. But, he was shocked."

Al's jaw dropped, "Has he been living under a rock? I mean, you brought Darrell home for dinner last Christmas."

"Yeah, I know, I guess my attempt to make him jealous fell flat. But, anyway, after some confusion over which Potter I'm interested in, I just blurted it out."

"Wait, he thought…"

"Yes. But, I cleared that right up. He just kind of froze, then he jumped up. He was going to find you. Here I'd just spilled my deepest, darkest secret, and he didn't say anything."

Al huffed, "Cut him some slack, Scorp. You shocked him."

"I know, because once I forced him to face me, it was only moments before he was kissing me. I've never been kissed like that, Al. Merlin, it was amazing."

Al asked, "Not even when-"

"No, and don't remind me that I'm in a position to tell you that your father is a better kisser."

Al snorted, and laid back down on his back. They'd fumbled a bit a few years ago. Albus had found it hard to deal with the fact that they were so different in such a fundamental way. He'd decided that he was curious as well, but after a few snogs and one failed hand job, Al had to admit that maybe he did only fancy birds. Scorpius had been horribly relieved. It had caused an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, making out with Harry's son.

"So, then?" Al asked.

"The rest you don't want to know. But, thanks for standing up for me. I don't think I would have. I want him so much, that I'd willingly be his dirty, little secret."

Sitting up quickly, Al glared down at him. "You most certainly will _not_. Either he gives you everything he is, or nothing at all. You've spent too much time drooling over him for it to go like that. And, since he knows how you feel about him, I really don't think he'd be okay with that anyway."

"Yeah, but, I'm just scared that he'll -"

A loud knock on the door cut Scorpius off, and his nerves tried to get the best of him.

"Answer the door, Scorp."

"I-I can't. You do it."

Al shook his head, "This is your room, and I know he isn't coming to see me, you do it, and I'll hide in the closet." Al's eyes twinkled as he winked and started toward the closet door.

"Great, just great. I'm the gay one, and you're going to hide in the closet. Fantastic."

Al's quiet laugh was cut off as he closed the door.

Stealing himself for rejection, and trying to school his face into a calm expression, Scorpius opened the door.

Harry looked stressed. His hair was in even more disarray than usual, as if he'd been tugging at it. His clothes were still wrinkled and slightly crooked from their groping, and his eyes were full of uncertainty. Scorpius couldn't decide if Harry's physical appearance boded well for him or not.

"Harry."

Harry glanced behind Scorpius and asked, "Can I come in?"

Thinking of the huge bed behind him, and all they could get up to in it, Scorpius started to nod. Then, he remembered the boy hiding in his closet, and shook his head. He stepped past Harry and into the hall, closing his bedroom door behind him.

Whispering, he said, "Al's hiding in there. We could go to yours, though."

If Harry had decided not to pursue a relationship with him, maybe Scorpius could convince him to consider a merely physical one, in spite of Al's ultimatum. Scorpius could not give Harry up completely.

"No, I don't think that's a good idea right now."

Scorpius' stomach sank, and nausea threatened to have him rushing to the loo. He was sure Harry was getting ready to turn him down.

"I can show you why it's a fantastic idea." He had to try; he'd risked too much for this.

Harry chuckled, and to Scorpius' relief, reached for his waist, pulling them closer together.

"I know you can." Scorpius almost melted when Harry pecked his cheek, then rested his lips on Scorpius' head. "But, I think we should go out a few times, before we move things to my bedroom."

Scorpius sagged, as his worries faded away. Harry was going to give them a chance.

"When?" Now, he hoped, never mind that it was too late for a date.

"Tomorrow night?" Harry asked against Scorpius' forehead.

"Let's make a day of it. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Then, we'll have covered those few dates, and tomorrow night…"

Harry laughed, and it ruffled Scorpius hair, and pushed their chests together.

"Let's take this slow, yeah? I've messed up too many times in the past to want to rush this."

Scorpius grinned wickedly, glad Harry couldn't see his face, "You've had your hand wrapped around my cock, I hardly think that would be considered slow."

Scorpius could tell by the color of Harry's neck that Harry was blushing.

"I enjoyed that, a _lot_." Scorpius' breath caught, as he struggled for something witty, or flirtatious to say. He hadn't expected Harry to admit that, just yet.

"Me too." It wasn't particularly flirty, but it was truthful.

"Good. Maybe next time, we could get my trousers open as well?"

Breathlessly, Scorpius replied, "You can bet on it. Right now, if you want."

"I'm going to say no, even though I want to say yes. Tomorrow, I'm taking you out to a movie. Then, we'll do dinner. After that…"

His heart was thudding hard against his ribcage, when Scorpius said, "I can come to yours? We'll go slow, I promise, I just want you alone for a bit. I swear to you, you won't even care that I don't have girly bits."

Harry hugged him closer, and Scorpius felt that the other man was hard, _very_ hard. "I already don't care."

Finally feeling free to do something he'd always wanted to do, Scorpius wrapped his arms all the way around Harry, and grabbed an arse cheek in each hand. Harry jumped, but relaxed into the touch rather quickly. Guiding Harry, using his backside, Scorpius ground their groins together several times.

"Just imagine how good this will feel when we're naked."

Harry sounded out of breath when he answered, "So damned good."

Scorpius thought Harry might just be out of it enough to answer a question that had been plaguing him for a while, "When was the last time you were with anyone, Harry?"

"Before tonight?" He was stalling, so Scorpius applied a bit more pressure, and rolled his hips in a manner that had never failed to drive his lovers crazy.

"Oh _god._ Ginny…Ginny was the last, and _only_."

Scorpius was taken aback. This man was practically a virgin. Scorpius' cock hardened even further. He quickly figured it up, and realized that it had been eighteen months since Ginny left. He wondered how long they'd gone without before that, but didn't have the courage to ask something _that_ personal. He vowed to get Harry to fuck him as soon as possible. He couldn't wait to have Harry pushing into him, especially knowing that he would be only the second person Harry had ever fucked. He would also be the last, he promised himself.

"Sod the date. Let me get rid of Al, and I'll come to your room."

Harry moved back a little, and straightened his arms so that Scorpius couldn't press against him. "As tempting as that is, and believe me, it's extremely tempting, I don't think it's a good idea. If we're going to do this right, I think we should at least have one date, before things get too physical. Al was right, Scorpius, you deserve better than a shag and a wave. And, for that matter, so do I."

Scorpius knew when to back off, even if he didn't really want to, "Alright, but when we get home, Al is just going to have to bugger off for a while."

"Definitely." Careful to keep Scorpius' body at a distance, Harry leaned in for a kiss. This kiss was the exact opposite of their heated tongue battle earlier. Harry kneaded Scorpius' lips with his own for a moment, before slowly pushing his tongue into his mouth. Harry tenderly stroked Scorpius' mouth, and all too quickly, pulled back, taking Scorpius' bottom lip with him. Scorpius groaned, rather loudly, when Harry nibbled, then sucked it hard.

The bedroom door opening had them jumping apart. Harry looked exceedingly guilty when Al narrowed his eyes at them.

"What exactly is going on here? Dates, remember?" He was stern, but at least he didn't sound mad anymore.

"Ah, come off it, Al. Harry's just asked, and I said yes."

Scorpius was astonished when Al grinned.

"Good. Now, get back in here, and Dad, go to your own room."

Raising his hands, Harry backed away. "I'm going. Goodnight, boys."

"'Night, Dad."

"Goodnight, Harry." Scorpius smiled broadly at Harry, as he was jerked through the doorway into his room. When the door shut, he rounded on Albus. "Do you know you just interrupted the second greatest kiss of my entire fucking life?"

"No details, I don't think I can forget it's my dad you're talking about after just seeing that."

"He does this thing with his tongue that's just-"

"_Scorpius…_"

X.X

The next morning, Scorpius was awake before Harry or Al. He was so excited about his date with Harry. He had so many things to do before tonight. He needed to go shopping, get his hair done, and maybe even have a pedicure… As he was running through his list, Harry padded into the kitchen, where Scorpius was making tea.

Harry always had a cup of tea before he got dressed, and since Al usually slept in, he had his morning cup with Scorpius. Scorpius especially liked seeing Harry first thing in the morning. His hair was always sleep crazy, and Scorpius could easily imagine being the cause of the messiness. Harry also took his morning cup in nothing but his pajama bottoms, which was another reason Scorpius was fond of mornings at the Potter house.

He usually studied Harry out of the corner of his eye, but since he was no longer trying to hide his attraction, he took the opportunity to _really _ogle the man. Scorpius was transfixed by Harry's large, manly feet, and the way they spread slightly with every step. His toes were long, nails neatly trimmed, and the veins on the tops bulged with each step.

Moving his eyes upward, he was disappointed that Harry's legs were covered. He really wanted to see the tightening of his calves and thighs as he stretched to reach his cup in the cabinet. The muscles in Harry's side drew his attention, and the way Harry's back muscles shifted under his tan skin made Scorpius' pulse quicken. Harry was most certainly in better shape than most men his age. But, being an Auror called for it. Scorpius was ever so glad Harry had chosen that career. Not that he wouldn't love Harry flabby, but toned Harry was very visually pleasing.

When Harry turned to reach for the teapot, Scorpius got a nice view of the man's stomach. Harry had a light sprinkling of hair surrounding dark brown nipples, but it got thicker the further down he looked. Scorpius imagined tonguing the little belly button nestled in the middle of his ribbed abdomen. There was hair around it as well, but it narrowed to a small trail, leading into the top of Harry's pajamas. As he followed that trail, he noticed that Harry was tenting the front of his pajamas. He drew in a sharp breath, and Scorpius looked up to meet Harry's eyes.

Harry flushed in embarrassment, "Sorry, I should have put some clothes on, I wasn't thinking-"

"No," Scorpius hurried to put Harry off that idea, "I love our morning tea together. It's just nice not to have to worry about being caught staring. You're very sexy, Harry."

Trying not to discomfit Harry further, Scorpius dropped his gaze, and moved to the table.

"I…Thank you. I don't mind if you look…It's just been so long since anyone looked at me like that."

"Like what? Like you're a particularly tasty buffet?" Chuckling, Scorpius sipped at his tea. "Oh, people look, Harry, you just don't notice. Hell, I've been looking for years."

Harry shook his head as he sat down across from the younger man. "Can I ask you something, Scorpius? When did you realize you are gay?"

Scorpius grinned into his cup as he answered, "Do you remember the time I walked in on you in the shower? Well, it's kind of obvious you aren't quite straight when images of your best mate's father keeping forming in your head every time you wank. Gods, you were almost ethereal, with the water cascading down your body, and the steam swirling around you…"

Harry cleared his throat, and Scorpius jumped, as he was pulled from his favorite memory. "Sorry, sounded a bit like one of those bodice rippers, didn't I? But, you really were a sight to behold. You still are. So, yeah, I figured it out, rather abruptly, when I was fourteen and treated to the sight of your delicious, soapy bum. Speaking of which, I wouldn't mind seeing it again…"

"Merlin, the two of you are going to be difficult to live with. Please stop talking about my dad's bum, I'd like to be able to eat breakfast." Al complained sleepily, as he stumbled in and rummaged in the cupboard.

Occasionally, Al would join them in the mornings, but Scorpius had to wonder if he hadn't planned it this morning.

"Well, if talk like that puts you off your breakfast, I'd recommend making yourself scarce tonight. I have a hot date, and since we live in the same house, there's no question about where we'll go after dinner. But, I've been thinking, Harry. I know we said we'd _talk_ in your room tonight, but my bed is larger. There'll be so much more room for…_talking_."

"Oh, gods. I'm taking my cereal to my room. You two behave yourselves; Dad has to leave for work soon, and he doesn't have time for a morning shag."

With that, Al stomped from the room, and Scorpius laughed. "It's so easy to rile him up."

Harry stood and dumped his mug into the sink. "I'll be home around five, and I was thinking about taking you to a new Italian place I've heard of. Is that okay?"

"That sounds fine."

"Was there any particular movie you wanted to see?"

"No, I'm sure whatever you pick will be great." Really, all Scorpius cared about, was the fact that he was going _on a date_ with _Harry_. Just that meant that it would be his most memorable, and most enjoyable date ever.

"Okay, good, well…I need to get dressed. I'll see you tonight? We'll leave around six, eat, and then catch a late movie." Harry made to walk around the table, and Scorpius stood to block his way.

"Don't I get a kiss before you leave?"

Slowly, in order to savor the moment, and not frighten Harry, Scorpius reached out to run his finger down the middle of Harry's chest. He stopped, grudgingly, at the elastic of Harry's pajamas, and used it to pull Harry closer.

Harry came, without putting up a fight. He rested his hands lightly on Scorpius hips, brushed his lips softly over Scorpius'.

Pulling out of Scorpius' grasp, Harry said, "That's all you get until tonight."

X.X

Harry was distracted and pretty much useless all day. It didn't take Ron long to realize that his best mate, and partner, wasn't himself.

"What's going on, mate? You've been staring at that same report for an hour now."

Startled from visions of Scorpius laid out naked on his bed, Harry jumped. "What?"

"That report, Harry, it can't be that puzzling. What's going on in that head of yours?"

He'd decided to tell Ron about his date before they left for the weekend. He wasn't looking forward to the conversation, but it would be worse if Ron and Hermione read it in the paper. But, he'd planned to wait until they were getting ready to floo out, instead of right before lunch. Maybe he could tell part of it, and say the most shocking revelation until just before he dropped his floo powder.

"Oh, I, uh, have a date tonight." He could feel his face heating as he spoke. "I'm just a bit nervous, I guess."

"Way to go, mate. Merlin, Hermione and I were wondering if you'd ever get back out there. Who is it? Did you finally give in to Susan?"

Susan Bones worked in the Department of Records. She'd been not so subtly hinting that Harry should ask her out since the day he'd announced his split from Ginny. Harry wasn't the least bit interested, even before Scorpius' declaration.

"Oh god, Ron, no."

Ron's face lit up with excitement, and he asked again, "What's her name, then?"

"Um…'his,' actually."

Ron's mouth opened wide for a moment. Harry thought Ron would protest, but, if anything, he was even more eager for information.

"_He_? Wow, I didn't know you swung that way. Now you've got to tell me who it is. Come on, Harry. It isn't like I won't find out in the morning edition of the Prophet anyway."

Sighing, and preparing for an outburst, Harry gave up his cowardly plan of waiting until the last minute, "Scorpius."

Funnily enough, Ron didn't appear shocked, "Well, it's about time the little git said something. I really didn't think he had the bollocks."

"What?" Harry yelled, then, looking around, lowered his voice, "How did you know? He told everyone but me?"

Ron smiled, and shook his head, "Nah, mate. He didn't tell me, Hermione sussed it out a while back. Then, once she said something, I started watching. That kid's eyes follow every step you make. He's got it bad. I would've said something, but I really didn't think you'd go for him, and I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I wish I'd known it would pull you out of your slump. I'd have told you ages ago."

Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing. "You mean, you're okay with this? Ron, I have a kid older than him. Hell, I practically helped raise him. I'm not entirely sure _I'm_ okay with it."

Shuffling the papers they'd been working on back into the folder, Ron said, "He's of age, Harry. And, it isn't hero worship I see in his eyes when he looks at you. You could do worse. Go out with him, see where it goes. But, most importantly, have _fun._ Now, let's get lunch, I'm starving. I can't wait to tell Hermione…"

Harry spent the rest of the day trying to talk himself out of dating Scorpius. By the time he was turning his office light off, he was sure he wasn't taking Scorpius out. And, by the time he was flooing home, he'd changed his mind again.

"Hey, Dad. Scorpius said to tell you he'd be ready by half past, if you wanted to leave early. And, why I'm suddenly his messenger, I have no idea. He went to Diagon Alley this morning, and he's been holed up in his room since." Al was sitting on the couch, flipping aimlessly through channels on their muggle TV set.

"Oh, okay. I'll just go shower."

Harry turn toward the stairs, but stopped when Al called after him. "Please don't mess this up, Dad. He really cares about you."

And, then he was even more nervous. It wasn't just he and Scorpius he had to worry about. Al could be hurt by this as well. Ron and Hermione were giddy at the idea of Harry having a boyfriend. In his head, Harry was imagining Draco scowling at him. If he didn't want this so badly, he'd back out.

Harry showered quickly, and tried to forget his anxiety. That became more problematic when he opened his closet to pick out something to wear. It took him almost ten minutes to settle on a pair of light grey trousers. Then, another fifteen, to pick out a black, button down shirt. His hair, as ever, was a lost cause, so he ran a comb through it, and headed out his bedroom door, before he could change his mind.

Scorpius was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, and just looking at him made Harry instantly, and painfully, hard. He was wearing black trousers, fitted perfectly. And, his dark blue shirt made his eyes stand out like glistening sapphires, curtained by silvery, silky hair. He inwardly cringed at his mental sappiness.

"Wow, Harry. You look positively edible."

"So do you." Harry considered skipping their date altogether, and dragging Scorpius directly to his bed. But, then Al came out of the sitting room, grinning.

"Ok, off you go. I'm visiting James tonight, so you don't have to worry about me being around when you come in later."

Scorpius nodded, "Brilliant."

Saying goodbye to Al, they stepped outside, and Harry took Scorpius' arm to Apparate them.

The restaurant he'd chosen for them was a wizard establishment, so they were able to come out of their Apparition directly in front of it.

The moment they arrived, they were ushered directly to their table. Harry let Scorpius handle ordering the wine and appetizers.

When the waiter finally left, Harry turned to his date. "You really do look very nice, Scorpius."

The blonde beamed with pride, "Thanks, Harry. And, I meant what I said earlier… I just might have _you_ for desert."

The heat in Scorpius' eyes caused Harry to flush.

"And, when you blush…" Scorpius leaned forward, and ran a single finger over the back of Harry's hand.

"_Scorpius_." Scorpius leaned back, but left his hand where it was, twining their fingers together.

"Sorry." He looked anything but sorry.

Harry was just about to pull Scorpius hand up to his mouth, when a shadow fell over their table.

"Scorpius. Harry." Without even looking, Harry knew that voice. He tried to pull his hand free, but Scorpius held firm.

"Hello, Dad." It had always been strange to hear Scorpius call his father that. After all, Draco had always referred to his father formally.

"Draco." He wanted to add, _I can explain_. But, really, he couldn't.

"Is this the first time you've been here?" His tone was light and conversational, but Harry was sure he was fishing for information. He didn't care if either one of them had been _here_ before; he wanted to know if this was their first date. And, with their fingers stilled wrapped around each other on the table top, he'd be hard pressed to deny it was a date.

"It is." Scorpius answered, with no hint of fear.

"Well, you must try their calamari, it is delicious. Enjoy your meal." With that, he was gone, and Harry released the breath he'd been holding.

Scorpius grinned, "You must be serious about this, Harry, if my dad makes you that nervous."

"I was expecting an outburst, but I should have known he'd wait. He'd much rather hex me in private, rather than have it make front page news."

Scorpius turned Harry's hand over, and started tracing small circles in the center of Harry's palm.

"He wouldn't do that, Harry. But, you do realize that you _will_ be on the front page of the Prophet tomorrow, right? There's also a good chance that the article will not be favorable."

Harry winced, "Yeah, I know. It doesn't much matter to me if it's favorable; I just hate being in the paper at all."

"I'm sorry." And, this time, he did look contrite.

"No, it isn't your fault, and this is the best way to announce our relationship, right?"

Scorpius' head snapped up, and he stared intently into Harry's face.

"So, we're really doing this? It's going to be more than one date?"

"Didn't I tell you as much last night?"

"Well, yeah, but…I guess it just hasn't sunk in yet."

Harry started to reply, and then noticed Draco lingering around the gents. When Harry saw him, Draco tilted his head toward the door, and disappeared inside. Not wanting to leave the table, he knew he had to go. How did they manage to run into Scorpius' father on their very first date?

Harry thought about just telling Scorpius had he to use the loo, but thought better of it. If Draco hexed him - and Harry would do nothing to defend himself, he knew how mad he'd be if he caught Al and Draco out like this - he wanted someone to know where he was.

"It seems your father is requesting my company in the gents."

Scorpius tried to turn and look, but Harry stopped him. "He's already gone inside. Just sit still for a few minutes, but if I'm not out in ten, please come find me."

Scorpius nodded, and kissed Harry's hand before Harry walked away from the table.

When Harry stepped into the loo, Draco was nowhere in sight. One of the stall doors was closed though, and Harry assumed he was in there. Harry used the time to collect himself. He slumped against the nearest wall, and closed his eyes for a moment.

Hearing the stall door open, Harry raised his head to meet his fate. He had counted on an angry firecall, or howler in the morning, after Draco read the paper. This was exponentially worse.

"So, you're dating my son?" Draco asked, as he washed his hands.

Not knowing any better way to answer, Harry replied, "Yeah."

"Okay." Draco dried his hands with a wave of his wand, and turned to the door.

"Okay? You aren't mad?"

Draco turned back to look at Harry, and he realized just how much the man had changed over the years. Draco Malfoy looked relaxed, at ease with the world around him; he even had laugh lines.

"Yes. Look, Harry," And no matter how many times he said it, Draco's tongue still seemed to stumble over Harry's given name, "Scorpius is an adult. He is also entirely too headstrong for me to believe you are manipulating him. So, if he's out with you, I can only deduce that he wants to be. And, he looks happy. But, I will say, that if you hurt my son, I'll have your bollocks for a trophy. Other than that, I wish you the best of luck. All I want is for my son to live a life of his choosing, one that he enjoys. No one cared enough to want that for me, and I had to find it myself. So, I've always encouraged Scorpius to do what makes him happiest. And I stand by that, even if it's you. Besides, if things work out, it most certainly won't hurt the Malfoy name to be associated with the great war hero, will it?"

As Harry was trying to pick his jaw up off the floor, Draco opened the door, and said, "Have a lovely evening, Harry."

Once the scene in the restroom was over, their dinner proceeded without a hitch. The food was great, the company was amazing, and the sexual tension was thick.

They were finishing the last of their wine, when Scorpius suggested they forego the movie.

"Are you sure?" Harry's nerves kicked in, and he almost dropped his wine glass.

"I've never been more sure of anything, Harry. I don't think I can wait another second."

Harry paid the bill, and the next thing he was fully aware of was being pressed into the wall of his entryway. Scorpius' lips were hot on his neck, and his hands caused Harry's flesh to break out in goose pimples, as his fingers inched under Harry's shirt.

"Gods, I've waited for this for so long. Last night was great, but I can't wait for us to actually make it to your bed. I used to fantasize about you pulling me in there, and having your wicked way with me."

Scorpius' words were a hurried, low rumble against Harry's collarbone, and he was working quickly down the front of Harry's shirt, leaving it open in the wake of his frenzied fingers.

And, Harry wasn't nervous any longer. He was horny, _very_ fucking horny. He stilled Scorpius' hands, and whispered roughly, "Upstairs, now."

X.X

Scorpius gasped at Harry's commanding tone. Teaching Harry was going to be fun, but he couldn't wait until the man had the experience to back up his dominant nature. That was another of Scorpius' fantasies, being at the mercy of Harry Potter.

They almost fell through Harry's bedroom door, scrambling at each other's clothing, and trying to get closer. Everything moved so fast, until Harry finally stepped out of his pants. Then, Scorpius had to slow things down. He'd never seen Harry naked up close, and he wanted to get a good look.

Pushing Harry back a bit, Scorpius' eyes roamed up and down over lightly tanned, quivering skin. Harry was stunning. His legs were just the way Scorpius had imagined. They were long and muscular, and covered in hair.

Then Harry's cock drew his attention. Of course, he'd felt it through Harry's clothes, but that could not prepare him for the sight of it now. It wasn't extremely long, but the girth of it was what amazed him. It would take some serious stretching to get that inside of him, but he couldn't wait to try.

He noticed Harry was fidgeting. "I'm sorry, Harry. It's just…you're so…"

"Not what you expected?"

"Oh gods, so much better than that little glimpse a few years ago suggested."

Then he pounced, pushing Harry back onto the bed. He levered himself over Harry's body, and caught the man's eye as he slowly lowered himself, finally bringing their naked bodies together. The moan that escaped Harry's lips, aroused Scorpius even further.

"Mmmm, oh, that feels so…" Harry's hips rolled a few times, and his moans and gasps drowned out whatever he'd been about to say.

Scorpius had debated on how tonight should go; there were so many mind-blowing things he could show Harry. But, in the end, he knew what he wanted, and it would be the most enjoyable thing for Harry as well.

Before he suggested it though, there was something he wanted to do.

Without giving Harry a chance to recover from their momentary frottage, Scorpius started working his way down Harry's body. He kissed a trail down Harry's throat, licking and nipping along the way. When he reached Harry's chest, he stopped to suck teasingly at Harry's nipples.

"Oh, holy _fuck_."

Scorpius smirked over a pebbled nipple, and continued down Harry's taut stomach. He allowed his tongue to dip into Harry's navel just once, promising himself to spend more time there later. Then, he was staring at his prize. Harry was hard and leaking copiously; his cock rose and fell with his heavy panting. Seeing the head, just sticking out of the foreskin, Scorpius dove in, prodding Harry's slit with his tongue.

Harry growled as Scorpius slowly engulfed him, and the sound shot straight to his cock. Resisting the urge to rub himself into the mattress, Scorpius forced his hips to remain still as he worked up and down Harry's turgid length.

"Scorpius, god, _please_." Harry was begging for release, but Scorpius didn't want it to happen this way.

Lifting his mouth from Harry's groin, he asked, "Do you have any lube?"

X.X

Harry could have kicked himself just then. He wasn't completely ignorant of how things worked between two men, but he hadn't thought about lube. At that moment, he was finding it hard to think about _anything_. Scorpius' mouth had felt divine, and Harry wanted to sink back into it. But, apparently Scorpius had other ideas, and since he was the expert, Harry would follow his lead.

"No, but there's some lotion in the drawer over there."

Scorpius squeezed Harry's cock, and said, "If this is going in me, I'll need more than lotion. Can you Summon some from my room?" Scorpius had never really gotten the hang of wandless magic. Harry had taught him to Summon his wand, but they hadn't gotten much farther than that.

A few seconds later, two tubes zoomed at Harry's open hand. Scorpius took them both, and dropped one onto the floor.

"That's Al's, remind me to put it back later."

The blonde flipped the cap on the lube, and doused a few fingers with it, before capping it and laying it on the bed.

"Um…Did you want, I mean… should I do…that?" Harry didn't like sounding so unsure, but he was.

"Do you want to?"

Harry kind of did, but was a little scared he'd hurt the younger man.

"Next time? But, could you turn around? I…I want to watch." The feral grin Scorpius gave him, told Harry he'd said the right thing.

With a bit of maneuvering, Harry was suddenly presented with the most lovely view of Scorpius' pale arse. It was so smooth, and the globes so rounded, that even Harry, who'd never seen another man's arse so closely, knew it was perfect. And, when Scorpius parted his cheeks, the little pink pucker winked at him, and Harry wanted nothing more than to bury himself as deeply as possible into it.

"I…Merlin…That's _hot_."

Scorpius wiggled a bit for Harry's benefit, then eased one finger to his hole. As he started to push, Harry could feel every one of Scorpius' harsh breaths flow out over his cock. He silently pleaded for Scorpius to prepare himself quickly. Harry was throbbing with need.

Scorpius fingers moved slowly, in and out of his tight sphincter. Every time he pulled them out, the ring of muscle pulled tight, and it looked as if his body was fighting to hold on to the intrusion. Finally, Harry couldn't take it anymore, and he thought he had a pretty good idea of what he should do. Finding the lube on the mattress beside his arm, Harry coated two fingers, and gently pushed Scorpius' hand out of the way.

The hole gaped slightly, as the three fingers were pulled from it. Harry had a sudden desire to press his tongue into Scorpius' opening. He'd never done that, but he had brought Ginny off with his mouth, quite often. That was something she always complimented him on. Without thinking on it too much, Harry raised his head, and licked a stripe up Scorpius' crack.

"Ah, oh, _yes._" Scorpius hissed. Once he had Scorpius' approval, he jabbed his furled tongue into Scorpius' body several times in quick succession. The younger man writhed helplessly, and murmured a litany of encouraging words.

"More. Harder. Deeper. Fuck, Harry." Under the not-so-pleasant taste of lube, Harry could just get a hint of musky man flavor. It was slightly bitter, but if this made Scorpius moan like _that_, Harry could definitely get used to it.

"Fingers, Harry. Please. If you don't stop… Oh _gods_…Stop, I'm going to…" Harry paid no attention to Scorpius' pleas, and soon felt the ringed muscle contract around his tongue, as warm liquid spurted onto his chest.

It was in that moment, with his tongue still buried deep inside of Scorpius, and the man's come cooling on his body, that Harry decided he was absolutely, positively, without a doubt gay.

"_Fuck_. That was amazing. You didn't have to-"

Pulling his tongue free, Harry interrupted, "I wanted to." He kissed the stretched opening once, then pushed his fingers in.

As Harry worked his fingers in and out, spreading them some, to loosen Scorpius' passage, Scorpius spoke, "I can't believe I just came, just from your mouth on my arse. I hope you liked that because -oh, right there, gods, right there…"

Scorpius' body arched sexily, as Harry rubbed back and forth over the little nub he'd found. After a few more strokes, he eased his fingers free, and prayed that Scorpius was ready. He desperately needed to be inside of him.

When Scorpius turned, Harry could see his erection had been renewed, and the lust clouding the man's face was beautiful. Not stalling, Scorpius positioned himself over Harry's shaft, and holding it firmly, lowered himself slowly.

As Scorpius sank onto him, inch by inch, Harry was driven crazy. He'd never felt such heat, such tightness. Scorpius' channel quivered around his cock, and Harry let loose a stream of obscenities. As Scorpius took him deeper, Harry's hands formed a bruising grip on the man's hips.

"_Bloody hell._ Merlin, Harry, you feel so fucking good."

Scorpius' head was tossed back, exposing a tempting line of unblemished skin, and Harry wanted to leave marks on it. He wanted to suck and bite at that white throat, until it was covered in purple marks. Scorpius' chest was just as light, and there was not a single hair to distract from the milky, perfect skin. His stomach was lightly toned, and when Harry's fingers twitched at the thought of touching, he didn't deny himself. Marveling at the way Scorpius shivered under Harry's touch, he moved his hands more.

Scorpius' long, thin cock stood out from a patch of dark blonde hair. Every time Scorpius dropped onto Harry's length, his cock bobbed and slapped against his stomach. Harry, disregarding the fact that he knew next to nothing about sucking cock, wanted it in his mouth. His mouth watered as a pearly drop of liquid ran out of the tip, and collected around the foreskin.

Tearing his eyes away from Scorpius' cock, he avidly watched his lover's face. It was his undoing. Scorpius' face was screwed up in pleasure, and the feeling that overtook Harry was primal. Once again holding the man's hips, Harry started to thrust.

Scorpius' eyes popped open, and his lips formed a perfect 'o', as Harry lifted his arse again and again. Riding the waves of carnal desire, the sensation of Scorpius' body accepting and caressing his aching cock, Harry's orgasm took him suddenly. He shouted his release, as his movements became erratic and uncontrollable. Scorpius took it all, bucking wildly above Harry, and begging for his come.

"_Gods yes, Harry_. Come…please…that's it…come in me." Spasms wracked Harry's body, as his balls drew up tightly, and he emptied himself into Scorpius' hole.

Harry wanted to collapse into the bed, and drift off to sleep, but Scorpius was still hard. And, if the way he was whining was anything to go by, he wasn't far behind Harry. Acting on his earlier thought, Harry wrapped his arms around Scorpius' arse, and pulled his groin to his face.

In one swift motion, he swallowed Scorpius' weeping erection, and almost gagged. Learning quickly how much he could take, Harry pulled back a bit, and let his hand stroke what his mouth couldn't. It didn't take much, a few strokes, and Scorpius was flooding his mouth. As Harry tried to swallow it all, he felt a few drops of his own come fall from Scorpius' body and land on his chest.

When Scorpius slumped into the bed next him, Harry glanced down at his own body, and noting the collection of semen drying in his chest hair, decided they needed to shower.

"I've never…god, that was…fuck…so much better than last night." Scorpius was grinning, and Harry found it contagious.

"Yeah, it was. Shower?"

Waggling his eyebrows suggestively, Scorpius asked, "Lots of soap and steam?"

X.X

Scorpius woke the next morning wrapped in Harry's arms. For a moment, he was terrified that Harry would wake up, be horrified at what they'd done, and toss him out. Then, he realized that Harry was already awake, and staring at him intently.

As nonchalantly as possible, Scorpius said, "Good morning."

A small smile tugged at Harry's lips, "Good morning to you."

Resolved to get all the hard stuff out of the way first thing, Scorpius asked, "Are you any closer to figuring out what you want."

Harry's face melted into a serious expression, "Yeah, _you_."

Needing nothing else just then, Scorpius said, "Good. Too bad Al isn't here. I think we'd freak him out pretty good, if we _both _went down shirtless today."

Harry's eyes glinted with mischievousness, when he said, "He came home about an hour ago…"


End file.
